Mondscheinsonate
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Poesie, geschrieben mit silbrigem Licht im Herzen...
1. Jede Träne für dich

_Disclaimer: Alles potterige gehört wie immer JKR._

_A/N: Da ist es. Lange angekündigt nach "Kalter Mond" und immer wieder aufgeschoben. Aber jetzt kommt sie, meine kleine Gedichtsammlung, zu der sich immer mal wieder eines gesellen wird._

_Leider wollte das mit den Zeilenabständen nicht ganz wie ich wollte - hoffe es geht auch so._

_Danke übrigens an **Chromoxid**, die mit ihren wunderschönen Texten meine Phantasie beflügelt, und an **Textehexe **für die traurige Sirius-Stimmung. Und natürlich an mein liebes kleines **Wergürkchen**, das mich heute Abend zu einem Blick in die Sterne genötigt hat ;)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jede Träne für dich

Kühl ist das Glas an meiner Stirn

soll es sein

doch ich fühle es nicht

-

Taub macht der Schmerz in meinem Herzen

und blind

wie ich befürchte

-

Denn ich sehe ihn nicht

deinen Stern

dort oben am nachtschwarzen Himmel

-

Leer ist er ohne dich

trotz des Mondes

dessen Licht auf mich herabspottet

-

Ein Heulen durchbricht die Stille der Nacht

sein Heulen wie ich weiß

doch für diesmal gilt es nicht dem kalten Erdtrabanten

-

Es gilt dir

dem gefallenen Stern

dem verlorenen Freund

-

Es ist tröstlich zu wissen nicht allein zu sein

nicht allein zu trauern

dich nicht allein zu vermissen

-

Ich will mit ihm heulen

meinen Schmerz hinausschreien in die Welt

die mich so schmerzlich hat um dich bertogen

-

Will den Himmel anflehen

meinen Stern wieder herauszugeben

unseren Stern

-

Doch ich weiß es ist sinnlos

wir beide wissen es

er wie ich

-

Und trotzdem sind wir hier

klagen dem Mond unser Leid

und weinen still am Fenster

-

Jeder Laut und jede Träne für dich


	2. Sternenkind

_Disclaimer: siehe Gedicht 1_

* * *

Sternenkind

Glitzern

in deinen Augen

-

Strahlend

dein Lächeln

-

Sprühend

deine Begeisterung

-

Deine bloße Existenz

erhellt die tiefste Nacht

-

Leuchte noch einmal

diesmal nur für mich

-

du

-

mein Sternenkind


	3. Seelenstreichler

_Disclaimer: siehe 1_

_A/N: Für **enlya**, die immer so wunderschöne Reviews hinterlässt, wahre Seelenstreichler. Danke!_

* * *

Seelenstreichler

Dein Lächeln

ist ein Seelenstreichler

-

Umspült mich warm

mit goldenem Licht

-

Vertreibt die Angst

und bringt mir Träume längst vergangner Tage

-

Durchbricht die Mauer

die ich um mein Herz gezogen

als wäre sie aus Seifenblasen

mühelos

-

Dein Lächeln

ist ein Seelenstreichler

und meine Seele

sehnt sich nach seiner Berührung

wie mein Herz nach dir


	4. Ohne dichlos

_Disclaimer: siehe wie immer 1_

* * *

Ohne dich - los

Ohne dich fühle ich mich so

hilflos

sinnlos

grundlos

atemlos

mutlos

heimatlos

hoffnungslos

farblos

-

mondlos

sternenlos

-

existenzlos

-

herzverloren


	5. Herzverloren

_Disclaimer: siehe 1_

_A/N: Für **Chromoxid**, die immer so wunderbare Gedichte schreibt und meiner Phantasie damit Flügel schenkt, in tiefster Verehrung ihrer Wortmagie._

* * *

herzverloren

Ich bin herzverloren

denn es ist fort

mein Herz

ging einfach so mit dir

ohne zu fragen

untreues Ding

-

Schlägt jetzt für dich

irgendwo

weit da draußen in der Welt

hat mich zurückgelassen

ohne zu zögern

einfältiges Ding

-

Wird zurück kommen

irgendwann

geknickt oder zerbrochen

wird lang an seinen Wunden lecken

ohne daraus zu lernen

dummes Ding

-

Wird dir wieder verfallen

so wie immer

für ein Lächeln

oder zwei

ohne dir böse zu sein

naives Ding

-

Doch ich kann nicht wütend sein auf mein Herz

bist du es doch dem es zufliegt

-

Bin verliebt

-

Bin herzverloren

-

Wärst du es doch auch


	6. Seelenscherben

_Disclaimer: siehe 1_

* * *

Seelenscherben

Licht

aus vergangenen Tagen

das du reflektierst

in tausend Farben

das sich bricht

in deinen Seelenscherben

wie auch du gebrochen bist

zerbrochen

in funkelnde Kristalle

Schatten deiner selbst


	7. Dich lieben

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1_

_A/N: Ein Lebenszeichen meinerseits. Ja, ich lebe noch ;)_

* * *

Dich lieben heißt

sich auflösen

im Licht

im Augenblick

in dir

-

Dich lieben heißt

im Kreis laufen

vertröstet werden

warten

auf dich

-

Dich lieben heißt

dir nah sein

doch fern sein

um dich sein

und doch nicht mit dir

-

Dich lieben heißt

Leiden

im Stillen

alleine

für sich

-

Dich lieben

ist hoffnungslos

weil du nur einen liebst

mit ganzem Herzen

-

dich selbst


	8. Dunkel

_Disclaimer: siehe wie immer 1_

* * *

Dunkelheit

stehts lauert sie um uns

-

in deinen Vollmondnächten

in meinem Namen

in deinen Augen

in meinem Haar

-

unser Schicksal

sind wir doch Mond und Stern

-

geboren der Finsternis zu trotzen

zu kämpfen

zu hoffen

zu wagen

-

bis zum Morgen

bis zur Wiederkehr des Lichts


	9. Sternenschauer

**Sternenschauer**

Jede deiner Berührungen

ist Sternenschauer

auf meiner Haut


End file.
